Nessie and her Uncle Jasper
by jaspercullenROCKS
Summary: Nessie and Jasper are left alone, when everybody else goes away for holidays. Will they bond and make freinds or carry on as they are, awkward and barely knowing each other? Please read and review :  WARNING: CONTAINS USE OF CORPORAL PUNISHMENT ON TEEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Left at Home Practically Alone!**

I was sat in my room at my desk, "doing my Algebra homework" when Dad  
came to talk to me. I was actually just texting Jake. I didn't realise  
Dad was behind me till he coughed quietly. I spun round, guilt written  
all over my face and my cheeks flushing red. Dad chuckled to himself  
then came over to me, pulling me up, sitting on the chair then guiding  
me back down onto his lap.

Dad I'm not a baby anymore! I'm fourteen! I thought in my head,  
snuggling against his cold chest anyway. Dad smirked and started  
stroking my hair in an absent manner.

"Honey, I need to tell you something. Please don't be cross?"

I shook my head. I can never stay cross with Dad for long. He locked  
his arms around me and sighed.

"Alice is taking me and your Mom away to visit some friends of hers in  
Egypt.."

Oh they're going away! I'll miss them. Alot. Especially Mom and Dad. I  
sigh. But I guess I have all eternity to see them so it's hardly the  
end of the world. Right?

"Okay Daddy. So I guess Esme and Carlisle will be in charge? Please  
don't let Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose be in charge, they teased me so  
much last time!"

"Well the thing is Nessie they're all going away too. On romantic  
holidays."

Well who is gonna look after me then?

And then it hit me.

"Dad! No!"

"Nessie there is absolutely nothing wrong with Jasper!"

Yeah except he hates my guts.

"Nessie did he say that to you?" Dad sounded angry now. I shook my head.

"No it's just the impression I get around him. Please can't I come  
with you?" But even before he answered I knew the answer would be no.  
After all, they'd be running and cause I'm half human I'd fall behind,  
hold them up.

"How long will everyone be gone for?"  
Please not long! Please please please!

"Three months"

"WHAT? Dad no!"

"Ness don't be difficult, it's already arranged. Please sweety?"

Fine. Abandon me to three months of hell. See if I care. Dad chuckled  
and ruffled my hair before placing me back on my chair. He snagged my  
phone off the desk before I could stop him. "You can have this back  
when you show me that homework finished..." said Dad, grinning as he  
left the room.

I groaned. I don't think I've ever said two words to Uncle Jasper! He  
hates me! And now I have to spend THREE months alone with him.  
Ack! And now I have to spend uninterrupted time on my Algebra.  
Hmmm unless... I stand quietly and sneak across the room to my  
cupboard which I open silently and extract my laptop from. I was  
halfway across the room when I heard Dad from downstairs. "Dont even  
think about it Renesmee!"

Damn it.

Algebra. Yay.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! AND READ ON, THIS IS JUST THE INTRO. THIS PIECE IS MAINLY ME PLAYING AROUND WITH WHAT I THINK NESSIE'S RELATIONSHIP WITH HER UNCLE JASPER SHOULD BE LIKE. 3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**School for Nessie.  
**  
School was fun today. I sat with Lizzie at lunch, I think she is my  
best friend now. We spend all the time we have spare at school  
together and she always makes me laugh. Lizzie is the sweetest,  
kindest, most loyal girl I know. She also happens to be absolutely  
stunning so whenever we walk through the corridors all the boys start  
drooling. But I don't mind. Her good qualities cancel the staring  
stalkers out.

Anyways, like I said school was fun. In Chemistry, Mr Drake  
accidentally mixed too much of explosive substances together and of  
course they went boom. He was standing too close because he thought he  
knew what was going to happen but it got out of hand and his face was  
all charred, his eyebrows were singed off and his hair was lying on  
the floor. The class erupted and poor Mr Drake grabbed his wig and ran  
from the classroom. After that I had Algebra which was seriously easy  
if slightly boring!

In Gym I hid at the back with Lizzie as usual and we talked about  
this boy she really likes called Dan, only interrupted when Coach came  
to watch our game. When this happened we pretended to be focusing  
really hard.

For English we had a substitute teacher, a nervous mousy woman, so  
we spent the whole lesson moving our desks silently forwards whenever  
she wrote on the board. We weren't to know she was claustraphobic!  
Supply teachers should really warn us about these things. She passed  
out on the floor and as a whole class we decided to move our desks  
back, and pretend that nothing had happened. Damage control. The Nurse  
was confused but we insisted she had tripped and banged her head. When  
she came round she started moaning stuff about moving desks and being  
trapped but then she looked at us, all in the right places and  
screamed and fainted again. The rest of my lessons passed without any  
interest and I was excited to be going home. After all Jake was  
picking me up. We always spent a few minutes by his motorbike doing  
things we couldn't do in front if the family, if you get me.

But when I got to the curb where he normally parked, Jake wasnt there.  
Instead Uncle Jasper was, looking like he wanted to kill me.  
Greeeeeeeeat.

_**JUST IN CASE THERE IS ANY CONFUSION IN LATER CHAPTER, IF IT SAYS IT IS JASPERS POV BY THE TITLE THEN IT OBVIOUSLY IS BUT IF IT SAYS NOTHING THEN ITS NESSIE. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS **____** 3 **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nessie skipped school. (Jasper POV)**

I went to town to see if they had any good books to add to my  
collection. I doubted they did but I was bored, sort of at a loss  
without Alice. Only two months and three weeks left until she comes  
home. Only? It seems like forever.

I thought living with just Nessie would be awkward, seeing as I don't  
really know the girl, but its okay. We tend to stay out of each  
others way. She follows the rules so there is no need to reprimand  
her. I know Edward and the rest of them were hoping for us to bond but  
we are both too shy to make the first move. Anyway I'm pretty sure she  
doesn't like me for some reason.

I was just thinking about Nessie when I saw her. I was leaving the  
bookstore and there were a bunch of school kids over the other side of  
the high street, headed towards the cinema. At first I ignored them  
(after all what interest could they hold for me?) but then I saw the  
long, mahogany hair, the pale skin and the Rolling Stones top she had  
been wearing this morning. I lost it. She knew the rules. No skipping  
school without permission and a good reason. How dare she? I was going  
to march over there and grab her there and then but she'd probably  
think I'd been following her. So I decided to wait until later. Then I  
could see if she would lie.

I rang Jake and told him not to pick her up, that I was going to.

I was furious. I hate disobedience and disrespect. Nessie must do this  
loads; just because Edward isn't around to pick it from her head.  
Anger flared through me. My niece was taking advantage of me! Well she  
was going to learn that it was something she was NEVER going to get  
away with.

_**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS. JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON IN JASPER'S HEAD ;) PLEASE REVIEW 3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy Uncle Jasper?

I got nervously in the car and glanced timidly at Uncle Jasper, who  
was staring straight ahead of him, hands tight on the steering wheel.

"Um hey Uncle Jasper. Where is Jake? Is everything okay?" My voice  
came out as a squeak, Uncle Jasper was freaking me out.

"Jake is at his house. We need to talk."  
His voice was hard and cold as he drove fast down the winding lanes.  
He didn't say anything else so I quietly pulled my phone out of my  
pocket and sent a swift text to Jake. He replied almost instantly.

What's going on? N x

I dunno but J sounded mad. Did you do something at school? J x

No! That's why I'm so confused :( N x

Oh... Well good luck anyway. Text me later if you still have your  
phone. Love you. J x

Will do. Love you too. N x

I sighed and Uncle Jasper stiffened, his frown growing larger. I guess  
he thought I was being insolent now too, added on to whatever crime I  
had supposedly committed.

What could I have possibly done today that was so bad? I hadn't paid  
attention in Gym but that wasn't serious. Also, nobody had suspected  
us for what had happened in English so it couldn't possibly be that?  
So what was going on? I fiddled nervously with a bead on my favourite  
Rolling Stones top. We were nearly home. Ugh! I haven't done anything!  
Yet I get the feeling Uncle Jasper wants to kill me.

When we got home, the minute I got out of the car, Uncle Jasper  
grabbed my upper arm and started marching me towards the door. I  
didn't struggle against him, I had no reason to try and run off, after  
all I had done nothing wrong... It did hurt though so I hurried to  
keep up.

He dragged me upstairs to his study and shut the door. He threw  
himself down in his chair and I sat tentatively perched on the wooden  
chair in front of the desk. He ran his hands through his blonde hair  
and sighed, taking deep breaths to calm himself or something. He still  
didn't look very calm though so I don't think it worked.

"Renesmee. What is the rule regarding skipping school?" he asked,  
looking straight at me with cold, angry eyes.

What? Why on earth did he want to know that? I was beyond confused now  
so I decided I might as well play along with his odd game.

"Well, if I want to skip school I have to have a reason and I have to  
tell somebody where I'm going." But I don't skip school, I have no  
reason too... I like school! And I like to see Lizzie!

"So why did you break both of those rules then young lady?" His voice  
was razor sharp now and I shuddered.

But then my mind went blank. Skipping school? I was at school all day!  
I wonder what drugs Uncle Jasper has been taking? He's gone insane.

He's making me nervous, glaring at me like that. Like he is actually  
going to kill me. Gulp.

_**SO WHATCHA THINKING EVERYONE? PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS 3 **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nessie In Trouble. (Jasper POV)  
**  
I can feel the waves of nervousness flowing off Nessie. She is  
probably terrified about what Im going to do to punish her. I'm not  
really sure yet. I think she deserves to be given a good spanking for  
disrespecting the rules but then again I know i'm stricter than Bella  
and Edward. They would probably just ground her. Maybe I should too?  
I'll decide later, after I've heard what she has to say for herself.  
She still hasn't answered my question. She's just sat there, full of  
nerves, staring at me with those huge brown eyes.

"Im waiting Renesmee!" I purposely made my voice quiet and cold, I  
found from my years in the army that this was most effective in  
scaring them to talk. But she just sat there, her mouth open. She was  
seriously starting to piss me off! "RENESMEE!" She leapt about two  
feet in the air.

"I...I don't know what you mean, Uncle Jasper," she stammered.

Oh. I never thought that she would LIE to me! She obviously didn't  
suspect that I had seen her. If there is one thing I hate it's lies.  
She has one more chance and if she does it again then i'm gonna make  
sure she can't sit for a week.

"Renesmee, I know you skipped school today. So answer my question. If  
you knew the rule then why did you wilfully break it?"

More waves of nerves. She could probably sense that I was close to  
snapping but she just sat there, shaking her head.

"I didn't skip school."

"Where were you at 12 o'clock today?"

"At school!"

"Oh, not at the cinema then?"

"NO!"

"Dont raise your voice to me Renesmee! I will NOT tolerate disrespect  
and I will NOT tolerate lies."

Oh yeah that girl just earned herself one hell of a spanking. I don't  
get why she feels that disrespecting me and lying to me is okay. She  
thinks she can get away with anything around me. Well she is gonna  
learn that she can't. She respects Emmett so she has absolutely no  
reason not to respect me. We are both her Uncles.

I was sure both Edward and Bella would think it necessary to spank  
Nessie for lying. Edward wasn't tolerant of lies anymore than I was. I  
hadnt spanked Nessie before, she had never given me a reason too. But  
she was gonna get it now.

_**HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT GUYS **____** PLEASE REVIEW 3 **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Unfair.**

I have never been more confused in my life. I really don't know what's  
going on. I was in Chemistry at 12 watching Mr Drake blow his eyebrows  
off! So whats going on? Uncle Jasper looks like a time bomb, about to  
explode. He thinks I'm lying to him! I don't lie! Not since I lied to  
Uncle Emmett when I was ten. He went kinda mental and Mom and Dad went  
and grounded me after too. Put me off it big time. I'm probably the  
worlds most honest adolescent.

But of course Uncle Jasper doesn't know that. Uncle Jasper doesn't  
know me.

I flinch as he pushes himself up and tucks the chair in. I gulp. He  
looks so mad. Maybe he really hates liars. Not that I AM a liar but he  
doesn't seem to realize that. He starts heading towards me, walking  
around the desk. I back away, pace for pace with him. My hands are in  
the air, my heart beat racing. The wall is only a few paces behind me  
- I'll crash into it in a few seconds and then he'll have me.

"No please Uncle Jasper! You have to believe me! I'm not lying! Uncle  
Jasper!" my voice was high and it shook. I was ridiculously nervous  
now. I had a horrible feeling I knew what he was gonna do and it was  
gonna hurt so bad. And all for something I hadn't even done!

"Renesmee! I will not stand for this lying! I know you think that you  
can do what you like when I'm looking after you but you have never  
been more wrong young lady! Now I think you know what your Dad would  
do if you lied to him don't you?"

Gulp. I was right. Shit! I nodded jerkily, my brain wasn't functioning  
anymore. The injustice of this situation was getting to me big time.

"No! Uncle Jasper please! I didn't skip school! I'm not lying to you!  
Uncle Jasper!" my voice cracked and a tear spilled from my left eye.

In a flash, Uncle Jasper had whisked me across the room and I was bent  
over the desk, his hand pushing me down in the small of my back so I  
couldn't escape.

"Renesmee you are being spanked for skipping school without asking and  
then telling a bunch if lies to get out of it." his voice never  
softened once. Gee he is a robot! Dad always sounds really sad when he  
spanks me so at least I know he loves me. (not that he has to spank me  
anymore, I'm generally very well behaved) But no, Uncle Jasper doesn't  
love me. He is doing this now because he thinks it's his job, not  
because he cares about me or what happens to me.

As I feel the first stinging swat I promise myself I won't cry. I  
haven't done anything wrong so I won't give him the satisfaction. I  
used to cry when the others spanked me but that was because I knew I  
deserved it and had let them down. I know I haven't let Uncle Jasper  
down because he doesn't care about me so why should he care if I get  
myself in trouble? Not that I did get myself in trouble.

He spanks hard though, harder than Dad ever has, harder even than the  
giant muscleman that is Uncle Emmett. Each spank lands heavily on my  
bottom, my thin cotton skirt doing nothing to shield the blows. And he  
spanks fast so I don't have time to get over the sting if each swat  
before the next one lands. I can feel tears welling in my eyes. But I  
think of Jake and keep my resolve, even as the fire builds and burns  
my poor innocent bottom. He finishes off with twenty or so really hard  
slaps then pulls me up and round to face him. He probably expects an  
apology I refuse to look in his eyes.

"Go to your room Renesmee." he still doesn't sound any more gentle,  
any nicer. Uncle Jasper doesn't love me and he is a machine. I gladly  
run to my room, to text Jake and to finally cry at the unfair turn of  
events.

_**POOR NESSIE! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. 3 **_


	7. Chapter 7

Mistaken. (Jasper POV)

What the hell is wrong with that girl?She didn't even apologise to me!  
And even at the end, when her punishment was over she never admitted  
what she had done. I don't know her that well but she never seemed  
like a bad kid. And another thing that bothered me was that she didn't  
cry. I was spanking her hard, harder than Edward ever did. And she  
always cries when he does.

She's crying now though, I can hear her upstairs. Maybe she finally  
feels guilty for lying to me?

The phone was ringing in the other room and I flitted to answer it. It  
was Nessie's human friend Lizzie, she wanted to talk to her. But I  
said no. I told her Nessie was in a lot of trouble for lying and  
skipping school. I thought maybe Lizzie might talk to her about it  
next time, stop her maybe.

"Pardon Mr Cullen? Nessie didn't skip school. She's never skipped  
school!"

She sounded confused. I carefully explained that Ness had skipped  
school, I'd seen her going into the town cinema at 12. Lizzie remained  
adament, insisting that Nessie had been in Chemistry with her at that  
time.

"Lizzie! I saw her!"

"Are you sure? From the front?" Lizzie sounded skeptical.

"No from behind. Wearing the same top she is wearing now, with the  
same hair and same pale skin."

There was a silence on the other end. Had Lizzie been lying to protect  
her friend too? But then I heard her gasp.

"No Mr Cullen! That wasn't Nessie! That was Jess! Jess Arthur!"

Sure. A girl that looks exactly like my wayward niece. Lizzie was a  
bad liar. I said goodbye and hung up the phone. I went back to my  
office and picked up a book. I could still hear Nessie crying. I  
checked my emails and then picked up the newspaper. There was an  
article near the back about the problem of conclusive evidence. How  
people end up going to prison for a crime they haven't committed due  
to the evidence looking like they had. That got me thinking.

Had I been too hasty?

I went downstairs to where Nessie's laptop sat on a coffee table and  
brought up her Facebook page - she had automatic login. In the search  
bar I typed 'Jess Arthur' and hit the enter key. The picture on the  
profile didn't resemble Nessie much. But the girls skin was pale  
white and her hair long and mahogany. In her list of Music she likes  
was Rolling Stones, at the very top.

If I was human I'd have broke out in a sweat. Had I got it wrong? Is  
that why she had denied it so forcefully? Why she had been so  
obstinate not to cry? I sighed.

To make sure, I rang the school. Nessie was registered in every  
lesson. Jess Arthur had left at 11 for a dentist appointment.

Oh no.

_**OOPS FOR JASPER! REVIEW GUYS 3 **_


	8. Chapter 8

Making Friends.

Ah my butt hurts so much! It's burning and stinging and... Ow. How  
totally unfair! I have a bright red sore butt and I didn't even DO  
anything to deserve it!

Thinking about it though i'm not cross with Uncle Jasper, not for the  
spanking anyway. True, he probably could have listened to me and  
beleived me but he really did beleive I skipped school and he really  
thought I was lying to him. I'm not sure why he got that idea into his  
head but he did. And he punished me for what he thought I did and it  
would have been a fair punishment. Had I lied of course. The reason I  
was sort of put out though was the way in which he did it. I mean it  
was so...impersonal if you know what I mean. I've never been bent  
over a desk before for a spanking. And Uncle Jasper treated it like it  
was just an ordeal that he had to get over with. He wasn't spanking me  
because he cared, he was spanking me because he thought it his duty.  
It just felt... Wrong.

I was lying on my stomach, my hands carefully rubbing my sore bottom,  
trying desperately to rub the sting away. I'd stopped crying by now,  
but that didn't mean my butt didn't feel like a million wasps had  
stung it. There was a knock on my door so quiet I thought I had  
imagined it. However, there was another slightly louder knock so I  
sighed and sat up. OWOWOWOWOWowowowowowow. Ouch. I fidgeted slightly  
then wiped my face with a hankie, pulling my fingers through my  
tousled hair in an attempt to make myself look better. I cleared my  
throat. "Come in" I whispered nervously. Had he come for a confession?  
A confession that I wouldn't be able to give. I wasn't going to lie to  
him just to stop him punishing me again. After all, this whole thing  
was about lying, so it would be too ironic for me to admit to  
something I hadn't done.

Uncle Jasper walked slowly into the room and sat tentatively down next  
to me, closer than he'd ever sat before. He didn't look angry anymore,  
instead he looked sad. Very sad and slightly nervous. Uncle Jasper  
wasn't normally nervous. "Nessie?" he whispered under his breath. He'd  
never called me Nessie before. Something tugged inside my chest. "Yeah  
Uncle Jasper?" He sighed and slowly, as if he wasn't sure what he was  
doing, he slid his arm around my shoulders. I was stunned. I thought  
he hated me? And was really mad with me? "I was in town earlier and I  
saw this girl going into the cinema and from behind it looked exactly  
you. I...I now know it wasn't you I saw. I'm so sorry I didn't  
beleive you Nessie, I should have done. I was wrong and shouldn't have  
spanked you... Please forgive me Nessie." his voice was gentle and  
shy, he was clearly scared of me rebuffing him but I didn't. I slid my  
arms around his shoulders.

His face broke into a dazzling smile and he kissed my forehead. "Are  
you cross with me? I wouldn't blame you if you were. I quite deserve  
it." I shook my head and explained what I had been thinking earlier -  
he had only been doing what he thought was right. He nodded  
thoughtfully but I knew he could sense my irritation. He looked at me.  
"You're irritated."  
"Its not important." He sighed, annoyed.  
"Hey Nessie, let's not have secrets, please."

So with a bit of persuasion and some probing questions from him I told  
him how I had thought the spanking very impersonal, robotic. I also  
said in a quieter voice that I knew it was because he didn't love me.  
There was a long silence as Uncle Jasper sat still as a statue on my  
bed. And then he sighed.

"Ah Nessie... I should have made an effort with you sooner. I was just  
a bit nervous I guess that I wouldn't know what to say to someone who  
isn't my age. I don't have much experience. And then I wasn't sure how  
much of a draw your blood would have for me when you were younger,  
because back then I was still getting used to our lifestyle. I didn't  
want to hurt you. And by the time I was ready there was already a lot  
of distance between us. But Ness I do love you, very much. And I  
spanked you because I care about what you do with your life. As to  
being robotic, i wasn't really sure what to do about it, how to handle  
it, and I'm very sorry. Would you like me to give you a less  
impersonal spanking now?"

His teeth pulled into a grin and he reached for me teasingly.  
"Nah I think i'm okay Uncle Jazz!" he grinned and ruffled my hair.  
"Hows about we go see a movie, pops? Or would you rather just go for a  
run rather than sitting on that red ass?"  
I smiled. I could see me and Uncle Jasper getting along well.

_**OKAY SO GUYS… THAT'S IT. BUT I WAS WONDERING, SHOULD I CARRY ON AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS **_**IF **_**NESSIE ACTUALLY DOES DO SOMETHING WRONG? SEE HOW JAPER REACTS MAYBE? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…. 3 **_


End file.
